


Sunshine

by marginalia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-02
Updated: 2007-08-02
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:10:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

Neville had a knack with the Room. Maybe it answered best to one who found it on their own, or perhaps he just had a gift for precise requests. When the Carrows ran out of means to control him, he sought it out again. They couldn't drive him out of Hogwarts; they could only drive him deeper in.

Living in hiding didn't mean living in darkness, and no sooner did he think it but a great grinding came of stone on stone, and a window opened itself out of the far wall, sunshine streaming in on the brightly colored hangings. "That's better," he thought. His needs were filled as soon as he realized them and sometimes before. The Hog's Head passage opened one day, the wireless appeared in the corner the next, and then the Room anticipated him again with a noise at the door.

Seamus stumbled into the Room, righted himself, and turned slowly to take it all in. "I didn't remember," he said. "I was just looking for somewhere safe." He grinned at Neville, who winced at the bruises blooming across Seamus's face and turned quickly to find a cupboard full of medical supplies. "Reckon I found it."


End file.
